Chapter 2-Best Hunger Games Fanfiction
by hungry4hungergamez
Summary: Worm. Sandy. Love. Betrayal. Peeta's big fall. Cry to the heavens. Effie. Sunsets.


Previously on hungry4hungergamez: Katniss and Effie get into a dispute. Katniss faints and wakes up in the Hunger Games.

My head is pounding. I imagine this is what Prim felt like when I would bang her head against the wall. Sorry Prim.

"K-9" Peeta says. Oh the jocularity. "Finally you've woken up, we've been in the games for two months. I reach up and tangle our eyelashes together.

"K-9 NO!" He shouts "I HAVE PINK EYE!" Oh the horrors of the Hunger Games.

"WATCH OUT PEETA!" Sandy wraps a rope around Peeta's neck.

"Hiboeuwbeiquwbe" He says.

"What is that you say?" I cup a hand around my ear and lean in towards his mouth.

"IWEUBFWEFUHWIE" He says louder.

I stop trying to decipher it, the sunset behind him is just glorious. The way the colors merge together, fiery red, eggshell white, opaque blue, feisty black, yellow-green-purple and finally my favorite; lusty orange. Peeta swings in the beautiful sunset, the hands around him lifting him airborne. I've never noticed how beautiful he truly is. I wonder what his thoughts are right now.

"Peeta" I say "Tell me your thoughts."

His face is changing to a brilliant shade of purple. "Eureka!" I exclaim. He's being strangled.

"Peeta no!" I shout and kick dirt and loose rocks in Sandy's direction. I close my eyes and start punching blindly in front of me. I start yelling absurd things. Even though his grip doesn't falter, I can see the pain on Sandy's face.

"Ok I take it back." I say to Sandy. "I'm sorry."

And then it hits me: Peeta's pink eye.

"SANDY NO! PEETA HAS PINK EYE."

He shrieks and stumbles onto the ground clutching his eye. Peeta takes his chance and runs to the tree, he climbs up like the squirrels in district 12, I shoot at him mistaking him for a squirrel.

"Oops sorry." I mumble, tears of embarrassment fill my eyes. I cannot see, I run forward blindly relying only on my hearing. I hear Sandy point at Peeta.

"I will get you." He says. I blink the tears out of my eyes just in time to see Peeta's brutal fall.

"Woaaaa, woaa, woaa" Peeta says nine hundred and sixty five feet up in the air. "Katniss catch!" he says, but I am once again mystified by the glorious sunset. Such beauty and compassion. I'm envious. I get down on my knees and cry out to the heavens.

"WHY!" I shout out. "WHY MUST YOU HAVE SO MUCH BEAUTY." I shake fists at the sky. "WHY" I am now crying. I crawl into fetal position and look up to see Peeta plummeting to the earth taking the formation of a goose. He hits a branch. "Ah." It breaks. "Ouch." He falls again. "That's gonna leave a mark." A branch grazes his torso. "Whammy." I pull out my watch and set a timer. He's airborne for two and a half minutes. I hear a slump and a scream.

I see familiar fuzzy pink socks floating around thy sky.

"Effie." I whisper.

Now we're all pawns in this game.

"When you punched me I went partially blind in both eyes and accidently stumbled into the Hunger Games."

Hey where's Sandy?

He slits Effie's throat.

Hey guys! Not gonna lie, we're kind of bummed out that there's no reviews on our stories. Don't be shy! We're open to constructive criticism and praising comments. We're not going to post the next one till at least five comments ;) Review, review, review!

Here's some example of comments!

"Woa that was a long fall! Two and a half minutes!? Will Peeta be ok?"

I smile at buttercup. She's playing peek-a-boo with the worm. Silly cat.

Suddenly I hear a harsh rumbling on the ground. The sky is black. Wait a second, that's not a black sky, those are tenacious crows!

I meow at butter cup, "meow." It's a meow of warning.

Then I turned to warm the worm using it's native language " *#( *#(*)*!)&amp;#*&amp;) !*#)(*&amp;)*&amp;%#&amp;#() ) *)#&amp;#* )&amp;)(&amp;^$^ !(&amp; !$))($&amp; &amp;)$)&amp; )&amp;) &amp; )( !&amp;$!%&amp;&amp;#W(*&amp;#^E&amp;Q^%$# #()*()#&amp;*E$(*#!^$(*#!$#)*^$*#&amp;*$# #^#*&amp; ^&amp;#*#^&amp; #*^*( #^&amp;*#^* &amp;#^*&amp; #^*&amp;# ^&amp;#*(# * #^&amp; #*^&amp; #)(*#$_ #*$(*##&amp;!&amp;*!#^%^&amp;)!(#$_!) #_)( !#*&amp;$#%$!&amp;$)(#&amp;^$&amp;)*!*)&amp;#!)!#!#$# %!#%!#%&amp;!#^%!#^! ^$!^$% !$&amp;*&amp;^%^&amp;*%&amp;*^&amp;*("  
I whisper.


End file.
